futuregamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IDave Ja Vu
Talk Archive =Messages Below= Okay Okay see that pic where the logo is i want that pic on the front page to be there hi I am requesting a sitenotice. Just for wiki news and for games coming in the next few weeks. The sitenotice is a great way for people to check out this wiki's policy (if we had one). Matt of the wastes 21:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) WTF Dave?!? What has happened to the wiki?? You really should inform me of recent changes more often my friend. Anyway, i will check up on this site notice ''thingy. (Dont have a clue) Sparky (Radio) 00:40, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, i think Matt of teh waystes told niko to do the skin, and yeah, i have always had long loading times now, but i sometimes dont get the page properly up, so i have to refresh it. Sparky (Radio) 20:46, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Im with Sky, and on a laptop. Sparky (Radio) 20:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lol. Probably 'cus of the amount of people on the wiki. The servers crashed on ALL wiki's yeaterday. Sparky (Radio) 20:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, im also surfing my other wiki's too. Sparky (Radio) 21:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah Yeah I put it up there its cool yup yup banner banner stretches to the right of its box on my browser. 17:32, July 30, 2010 (UTC) this edit made the banner too wide for its box on my browser. 21:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :funny but with safari as now, looks fine (no box). 00:04, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ps was firefox b4 Spotlight Request Hi. Futuregames looks generally good. You have about 30 uncategorized pages; could you please categorize them? Then I'd be happy to add it to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :i think thats all of them ::Good job! I've added the wiki to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:18, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Subgenres im thinking we could use some subgenres such as 1st person shooters, 3rd person shooters, MMORPGs and such. 06:41, August 4, 2010 (UTC) logo has anyone asked if we may use it? 23:29, August 10, 2010 (UTC) matt has logged on today so we can wait for him but i dont feel comfortable using a logo w/o promoting their service as well. over on ''the other wiki logos are used to promote their brands/products/services. and ive stated that ive blatantly stolen their images for this purpose. The Evil Dr. F On hols. Hey Dave, its Sparky on holiday, not signing in 'cus i dont trust these computers. Back in a week, but for now, we really need to get the spotlight Wendy told you about!! Tell her that we will get on it in a week, but hurry! Try and catagorize all the pages, it'll be easy! Wonder what their IP is.... > 11:31, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we got it! Good job guys! Anything else we need to do? (Sparky) Someone requested a new logo... Please take a look at w:c:logocreation:Forum:Futuregames_wiki/Logo. Ask the other admins about it, but please give feedback on whether you plan to use the new logo or not, so I can close the request. --Fandyllic (talk) 16:27, August 10, 2010 (UTC) VGL well it's a space invader. its purple - nothing like the colour of the original - and a space invader is widely used. i havnt gotten premission but i didnt think you needed it because space invaders are a pretty widely used logo. i dont have any way else to put it. Matt of the wastes 10:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Back Sorry I have been gone so long bye Bye see ya later man Niko 23:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Niko gallery=nice touch. 00:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Im back! Hey guys, im back! Sparky (Manuscript) 08:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, it does, but my laptop has got a damn virus so i have to go on my main comp for now. No, but i got rid of the virus, but unfortunately it deleted some files. Lucky i only use this for internet and microsoft word. Time for the best (but expencive) virus pretection. I cant create userboxes, but we could put this on for now, any changes? How about we put this on all Admins pages: Its called: Sysop Tag. Its got an error with the but i dont know what it is.. Fixed it. hey hey im back but with bad news i decide that im leavin sorry its just that i aint got the time any more thanks to my parents splittin up so ill come on sometimes all of yall are doin an amazin job on this site bye Redneckfalloutboy 08:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Well, i still call this wiki home. Ive grown accostomed to it. Although it is our little own wiki, i may not be on it much. If you would still like to look me up, you can ALWAYS find me over at the Vault wiki. Or send me a message here. I will always reply friend. See? Its OUR wiki. Our own secret place to relax or talk, chill out, or other stuff. BTW get a shout box. Go to more, then to manage widgets, and add a shout box. Its eisier to talk that way. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] redneckfalloutboy Hey what happened to redneckfalloutboy he has been gone for a long time Hey! How have you been? Have'nt seen you in a while. What you up to on Wikia? Well, ive been spending most of my time on the Vault. I like it, cus it is civilised if you know what i mean and there is always something to do. Almost got 1000 edits there as well. I dont know what i will do next, i may travel about wikia checking all of them then return to here and the Vault. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] Released games Do you think we should get rid of released games, there is no need for it, and delete the games which are out? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Yeah, ive seen it. Ok, ill go ahead and sort it out. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. 23:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me.. But I was wondering if you wanted a different skin for the Wikia. Just asking, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:30, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:56, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dude Hey im was wonderin if you were up im boredRed 06:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oi! has everyone given up on this wiki? 17:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) long time its been a long time man finally back on talk to me sometimeRed 00:28, April 5, 2011 (UTC) hey man wuts up are you gona be back for a whileRed 03:12, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Hello old friend, ive not heard from you for a while! Still on wikia? People did not help the wiki but o' well. Ive been away for a few months, not really planning on any major editing anywhere. Well, cya later. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ''']].